


The Last Calling Card

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Persona Kink Meme [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 0.2 seconds of Akechi angst right at the beginning but then just mush the whole rest of the way, Fluff, I am allowed one (1) overly-sugary happy ending, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Goro's boyfriend is the single most extra person on this great green earth.Goro loves him anyway.





	The Last Calling Card

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been planning my other fic, just finished my NG+ run and got mad yet again about not being able to date/save Akechi, and heard this song I really liked from my childhood in a store the other day. And combined with spotting this prompt on the kink meme, I ended up with this batch of _concentrated liquid diabetes_. Yeah. I hope someone enjoys this self-indulgent mush. X'D
> 
> You'll probably need [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0BujDKEK4g), btw.
> 
> Original prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=223713#cmt223713
> 
> "Akira/Akechi: Akechi being loved / cared for / generally made happier by Akira. It's my kink for reals."

A few years ago, Goro had never been able to picture a future where he was actually happy.

Hell, Goro had never been able to picture a future where he was _alive_ , much less anything other than alone and miserable. Shido’s eventual downfall had been all that drove him, and he wasn’t so delusional as to think that even after being brought to his knees Shido would crack and they’d end up a proper family. Even if a proper family was all that he’d ever really wanted. No, after Shido’s downfall would have been loneliness and guilt for as long as he could handle it, and then probably a gun in his mouth if the rest of Shido’s associates didn’t get to him first.

Which was why being here, in a karaoke parlor in Tokyo on June 9th, 2020, was nothing short of miraculous.

They’d both had a couple of drinks, and Akira was belting out the theme song to that ice-skating anime from a few years ago at the top of his voice, standing on the table and being an utter embarrassment. And Goro had never loved him more in his life. When the song was over and Akira landed back on the couch to flop against Goro’s shoulder, Goro rubbed his cheek affectionately against Akira’s mop of hair. “Is it my turn to pick now?”

“As long as it’s not another Featherman theme song,” Akira teased.

“Hey, I’ve only done two of the Featherman theme songs. You’ve done anime theme songs and that… that song about c-candy…”

“You appreciated that a lot, come on~”

“I appreciate that this room doesn’t have windows. Karaoke’s about singing, not dancing.”

“I’m a good dancer!”

“I didn’t say you _weren’t_ ,” Goro objected, turning red and grabbing for the remote to flip through the songs. Idol groups, classic ballads, a few joke songs… He kept scrolling until Akira grabbed his wrist, making him stop.

“Wait, that one,” Akira said. “Do that one with me.”

Goro glanced at him. “I don’t know that one. How do you even know that one?” They were in the section of the scroll with American pop songs, and the one Akira pointed at was particularly old.

“Ann likes American music, remember?” Akira said. “And you can do the second verse, after you get the tune. Please?” He batted his eyes at his boyfriend, and Goro silently cursed the former thief’s weapons-grade puppydog eyes. He clicked on the song, and Akira retrieved his microphone, smiling brightly. He pecked Goro on the cheek, hopping back to his feet as the music started.

 _“The daylight’s fading slowly, the time with you is standing still~”_ Akira hadn’t lost a single bit of his flamboyance after losing access to the metaverse. In fact, the inverse happened; he got more flamboyant in reality to make up for not being able to be Joker. Which meant Goro wasn’t even surprised when Akira draped himself over the arm of the couch beside him, almost into his lap. _“Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless~ Tempt me, tease me, ‘til I can’t deny this loving feeling that makes me long for your kiss~”_

He couldn’t stop smiling, leaning over to press his lips to Akira’s forehead and making him fumble the rest of the chorus. Akira giggled, pressing their mouths together and then nudging Goro to look at the screen. Goro picked up his mic, trying to match the screen based on what Akira had already done.

 _“And if there’s no tomorrow, and all we have is here and now… I’m happy just to have you. You’re all the love I need somehow…”_ Suddenly he realized why Akira had picked this one, and pushed himself to his feet, finishing the verse with as much flourish as he could. It wasn’t perfect, but it was straight from his heart. And it was ridiculously easy to take the chorus and turn it against Akira, too. He stepped around the couch, where Akira was still leaning on the arm, and leaned in close. _“Tempt me, tease me, and make me long for your kiss~”_

They missed the rest of that chorus too, because Akira grabbed him and kissed him, ironically enough, breathless. They spent the entire rest of the musical bridge laughing and trading brief kisses, but managed to focus enough to finish the rest of the song in duet, arms wrapped around each other.

There was time for one more song afterwards, and Akira acquiesced to the classic Phoenix Ranger Featherman R theme song to make up for usurping Goro’s turn.

When they left karaoke, Goro thought they would be going home, but Akira tugged him onto a different train, refusing to tell him where they were going. It was only once they were approaching the familiar building in the dark that Goro realized where they were. “The TV station?”

“Yep,” Akira said brightly, heading around the side of the building.

“You know it’s going to be locked this late, right?”

“I know a guy.”

Of course Akira did. Akira knew half of Tokyo; it was starting to get a little weird. But Goro followed him into the darkened station through an unlocked side door, and Akira held a finger to his lips. “Shh. We haven’t done an infiltration in a while,” he whispered.

Goro rolled his eyes. “What are you up to, you delinquent?”

But Akira just grinned, padding stealthily down the darkened hallways. And it was easy to fall in behind him, peering around corners and checking for nonexistent shadows as if this was another palace. They even had to stage a dramatic escape to a “safe room” (a hall bathroom) when they were “spotted” by one of Akira’s imaginary shadows. But eventually, Akira threw open the doors to a soundstage, swaggering in before stopping with exaggerated surprise. “The treasure isn’t here!”

Goro swatted the back of his head. “You really have lost your touch, _Leader_. We have to send a calling card to make the treasure appear, don’t we? It won’t materialize just because we secured the route.”

Akira rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Shit… Well, we might as well check the stage anyway. For traps, you know?” He headed for the stairs, and Goro followed, still playing along. They were already here, and it certainly wouldn’t hurt to indulge Akira’s whims a little longer. Besides, he liked seeing his boyfriend having so much fun.

But when they got up onstage, there was a familiar red card lying on the polished floorboards, and Goro stepped around Akira to walk over and pick it up. “What is…?”

> _Sir Goro Akechi, most valuable Ace of Hearts,_
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _Your presence these past years has been a blessing and a miracle, and there exists no other course that it would be preferable for life to have taken. As such, I have come to offer you a Treasure, in hopes that you will accept it and appease my desires. This I swear, as the Leader of Hearts._

Goro stared at the card. Read it again. Turned it over and looked at the mark of the Phantom Thieves. Read it a third time. “A-Akira…?”

He turned around to figure out where his boyfriend had gone, only to find Akira on one knee, holding out a box with two matching silver bands in it. The calling card slipped from suddenly numb fingers, and Goro’s hands lifted to cover his mouth. “W-Wha…?”

“Do you know what day it is?” Akira asked quietly. Goro had to think for a moment, thoughts a bit scrambled by the sight before him, but eventually his eyes widened in understanding, and Akira smiled. “It was here, in this building, four years ago today, that I first met you. And we didn’t know each other then, not really, but everything from that moment led us to right now. I didn’t imagine you’d be this important to me, but you are, so…” Goro held his breath, and Akira flashed him Joker’s smirk. “Will you accept this treasure?”

Goro choked on a laugh, his eyes welling without his permission. “You,” he said, stepping forward to sink to the ground and grab Akira’s face between his hands, “are the most ridiculous, overdramatic, _extra_ person I have ever had the misfortune to be in love with.” And then he kissed him, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

Akira smiled back. “Is that a yes?” he asked against his lips.

“Yes, you absolute moron, of course it’s a yes!” He watched in wonder as Akira took one of the rings from the box and slipped it onto his left ring finger, then took the other, mimicking the action on Akira’s finger. The pair of silver bands shined in the few lights on in the studio, and Goro covered his face with his hands. “How did you even manage this?”

“I called in a lot of favors,” Akira admitted, pulling him into a hug and nuzzling his hair. They sat there for what felt like a long time, wrapped around each other as Goro stared at the rings like he couldn’t quite believe they were real. At last, Akira murmured absently, “Hey, Goro? Are you happy?”

Goro smiled, leaning into Akira’s hold. “The happiest I’ve been in my whole life.”

And like everything else he’d told Akira since the end of everything, so long ago, not a single word was a lie.


End file.
